1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for purifying and sterilizing water and a method therefor, and more particularly to an apparatus for purifying and sterilizing water using an integration of nano catalytic microelectrolysis technology and precise filtration and a method therefor.
2. Description of Related Arts
The shortage of freshwater resources and water pollution have been one of the three major environmental problems in the 21st century. Therefore, water purification, reuse of purified waste water, i.e., reclaimed water reuse, seawater desalination and brackish water desalination have become high and new technologies winning great attentions of each country and also important measures to solve water resource crisis. The water reusing in the tap water production, seawater use and desalination, brackish water use and desalination and waste water processing requires a purification of raw water. Among many conventional water purification methods already developed and applied, some have low efficiency, some have huge energy consumption and are not economical, and others need a big investment in apparatuses. Thus from the angle of economy, the conventional methods are still unsatisfactory.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show production arts of conventional water purification technologies.
Conventional water purification arts use a purification art which uses flocculants and disinfectants to precipitate microorganism, colloid and solid granules in water and then sand filtration, multi-media filtration and membrane filtration. The purification art has a high purification cost and leads to environmental pollutions of different degrees because of the flocculants and the disinfectants added. Besides, the purification art needs a big investment in disposable apparatuses.